Death Battle!
by KrispyBaconator
Summary: Two characters are analyzed in their weapons, armor, and skills, and then pitted against each other in order to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. (Based on the webseries by ScrewAttack)
1. Intro

**Hello all, and welcome to my newest story, DEATH BATTLE! Based on the popular Screwattack series, I'll be pitting two fictional characters against each other, analyzing their abilities, weaknesses, and attributes to find out who would win a fight to the death!**

 **Wait… this is a little familiar.**

 **OK, I've decided to completely reboot this story and delete the old one. Why? Well, much like my first story, Total Drama Universe, I'm not exactly proud of the original. I barely put any effort into the rundowns, the fights were inconsistent in verb tense, and the outcomes were always biased on my part. I'm aiming to eliminate those flaws in this story, so expect longer, more detailed explanations and battles.**

 **Now, for anyone unfamiliar with Death Battle, here are the parameters.**

 **Combatants are not allowed any prior knowledge of each other that they don't already possess in canon.**

 **Every battle must end in death. To accommodate, all personality restraints from killing are removed.**

 **Characters will use data from every available source, unless that data contradicts the original source material.**

 **The fights are purely for entertainment purposes, but they must reflect the research and the winner must cause the death of the loser.**

 **Any outside help is not allowed, unless both combatants have similar sources of help. For instance, Pokémon will not be allowed to use any moves or forms that require influence from a trainer, unless the trainer is one of the combatants.**

 **Also, I'll be using Wiz and Boomstick in this fic, as opposed to the blatant rip-offs from my original version. So, rest in peace, Slade and Gunman.**

 **I'd tease the first battle, but it's going up at the same time as this intro, so go ahead and read the remake of Espio VS Greninja!**


	2. Espio the Chameleon VS Greninja

**Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Greninja (Pokémon)**

Wiz: The ancient Japanese art of Ninjutsu. One of the deadliest martial arts known to man.

Boomstick: So it's only natural that it can be mastered by colorful cartoon animals.

Wiz: Like Espio the Chameleon, the calm and collected ninja of Team Chaotix.

Boomstick: And Greninja, the ninja-frog Pokémon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle.

 **Espio the Chameleon**

Wiz: The Sonic universe has many powerful characters. Like Sonic, the fastest thing alive; or Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Boomstick: But few are as badass as the Chaotix's resident ninja, Espio.

Wiz: Espio was born into the Shinobi Clan of Chameleons, as the son of the Bride of Constant Vigil. After spending his early life training with the clan in the art of Ninjutsu, he was sent to Angel Island to observe Knuckles the Echidna.

Boomstick: But soon after, Espio and Knuckles were forced to work together when Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic threatened to take over the island and turn it into… a carnival, for some reason. Have we mentioned that Eggman is kind of crazy?

Wiz: Anyway, after helping Knuckles and his friends force the villains off of Angel Island, Espio became a founding member of Team Chaotix, a league of brilliant detectives.

Boomstick: Well, brilliant detectives and Charmy Bee.

Wiz: Ever since then, Espio has been a valuable asset to Sonic the Hedgehog's freedom fighting cause, offering his skills to both the Chaotix and the resistance.

Boomstick: Espio is a master ninja, who's trained in the arts of stealth and combat. He's especially proficient in hand-to-hand combat and throwing weapons.

Wiz: Not only that, but. Espio has incredible speed, comparable to that of Sonic or Shadow.

Boomstick: And as a Chameleon, Espio can blend into his surroundings so well, he becomes completely invisible to the naked eye. And with the Chroma Camo ability, he can increase his already insane speed while invisible.

Wiz: He also possesses a keen sense of awareness, and can detect things that average people can't. He can also use his tongue to grapple and trap foes.

Boomstick: Huh… gross. He also has the ability to cling to any wall indefinitely. All of these abilities only serve to enhance his skills as a ninja and detective.

Wiz: Espio's no slouch when it comes to physical combat, either. Over the years, he's learned techniques such as the Spin Jump, where he rapidly spins around like a tornado, and the Homing Attack, where he launches himself at an enemy with insane accuracy.

Boomstick: But one of his deadliest moves is the Leaf Tornado. With it, he can create a vortex of wind and sharp leaves that can flip heavy robots up into the air.

Wiz: When it comes to weaponry, Espio is rather fond of throwing weapons, such as Kunai and Shuriken, of which he has a seemingly unlimited supply.

Boomstick: But even with the skills of a master ninja, Espio isn't exactly perfect.

Wiz: A lot of his abilities, including his trademark invisibility, require perfect concentration to keep active. And while his invisibility leaves him undetectable to the naked eye, he still has a physical form, and as such, can be detected by basically any other means.

Boomstick: But he doesn't let that get him down. Espio has helped Sonic and pals save the world on multiple occasions, including two separate encounters with the near-invincible Metal Sonic.

Wiz: And during his short tenure alongside the Iron Dominion, he and Lightning Lynx were able to battle Sonic and Monkey Khan into a retreat, and then shortly after, Espio battled Knuckles until he had the Echidna held at knifepoint, implying that he could have easily killed Knuckles if he wanted.

Boomstick: Espio's more than capable of kicking some ass, anytime he wants.

 _Espio: My name is Espio. A mere citizen I say not._

 **Greninja**

Boomstick: Ok, Wiz, what the hell am I looking at?

Wiz: That's Greninja, the final evolution of Froakie, one of the possible starter Pokémon for new trainers in the Kalos Region.

Boomstick: Wait, is that scarf its tongue?

Wiz: Yes.

Boomstick: …Ok then.

Wiz: Anyway, Greninja is a Water-Dark type Pokémon, which gives it an advantage over fire, psychic, and rock types, among others. It's known for its outstanding speed, physical attack, and special attack.

Boomstick: Greninja's also got plenty of sick moves at its disposal. Its signature move, Water Shuriken, can fire two-to-five shuriken of condensed water at an enemy with deadly accuracy.

Wiz: Fire added firepower, Greninja can also use Hydro Pump, which is a concentrated blast of water that can deal tons of damage.

Boomstick: One of my personal favorites, Night Slash, lets Greninja slash at an opponent, with an added chance of critically damaging the foe.

Wiz: And if an opponent is particularly annoying, Greninja can damage them remotely with a blast of psychic energy by using Extrasensory, which can make a target flinch and stun them for a second.

Boomstick: Greninja's also got some pretty cool defensive tactics. By using Double Team, Greninja can create illusions of itself by moving rapidly from place to place. And with Smokescreen, Greninja can conceal itself in a cloud of smoke to sneak attack foes.

Wiz: And with the move Substitute, Greninja can summon a small green doll to take hits, although it does cost some of its energy.

Boomstick: Despite being a cool froggy ninja thing, Greninja isn't completely untouchable.

Wiz: Although its typing gives boosts to its water and dark type attacks, it also gives it crippling weaknesses to electric, grass, fairy, bug, and fighting.

Boomstick: Seriously? This thing is allergic to bugs, plants, and fairies? And it's too bad that when its evasive maneuvers fail, it doesn't have in the way of defense, making him more of a glass cannon than anything.

Wiz: Even so, Greninja is one Pokémon that is invaluable to any team.

 _Pokédex: Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows._

 **Death Battle!**

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

In a deep forest, a blue frog-like creature was hanging from a tree branch by its feet, meditating. Suddenly, a flash of silver barely missed its side, prompting the figure, Greninja, to let go of the branch, flipping and landing in a three-point stance.

In the distance, it saw a purple reptilian figure crouching in a different tree. The figure hopped down, revealing himself to be Espio. In retaliation, Greninja conjured a Water Shuriken, quickly throwing it at Espio.

However, Espio was quick to dodge. "If it's a fight you want," Espio said calmly. "Then I'm happy to oblige."

FIGHT!

Espio dashed towards Greninja, throwing a large number of kunai as he ran. Greninja jumped high in the air, over the barrage of knives, then landing in front of Espio and kicking him in the jaw. Espio flew back, but regained his senses and skid back on his feet.

"Impressive," Espio quipped. "But can you hit what you can't see?" In an instant, Espio faded from sight, causing Greninja to dart its gaze around before getting hit by an unseen force.

As Greninja got back up, it was again knocked down by an invisible Espio. Greninja quickly darted away and threw some Water Shurikens in the direction of the attack, followed by a Hydro Pump. The water in the attacks seemed to slam into something, and causing Espio's form to reappear. Grunting, Espio jumped onto the side a nearby tree, throwing more kunai at his opponent.

Greninja retaliated by conjuring a Substitue, which took the Kunai while Greninja lunged toward Espio. With a dark force, Greninja Night Slashed at Espio, knocking him off the tree and causing him to groan in pain.

"Ugh… this is getting tiring."

Espio opened his mouth, and his tongue whipped out at Greninja, who slapped his own tongue against Espio's blocking it. Both combatants stared at each other for a moment, shocked and disgusted.

"Let's never speak of this again," Espio said quickly.

"Ninja," Greninja croaked in agreement.

The two dashed at each other, while Greninja used Double Team to create multiple copies of himself. Without even looking, Espio lunged at one, knocking it backwards while the rest vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Thought you could outsmart me, hm?"

Greninja reacted with a Night Slash, which Espio barely dodged, leaving a nick on his cheek. He wiped the blood away and began spinning like a tornado at Greninja. Unable to react in time, Greninja was knocked around, before getting slammed in the side and flying into a tree. Espio dashed over to him, kicking him in the back of the head and sending him into another tree.

While Espio was preparing to strike a third time, Greninja countered with an Extrasensory, stunning him for a moment. Greninja quickly used Smokescreen, clouding the area around them and obscuring Espio's view.

While searching for Greninja, Espio was struck with multiple Water Shurikens from many different sides, each making him more angry than the last. Suddenly, a shadow began closing in behind him, and Espio turned around and kicked the dark form of Greninja away and out of sight.

"This ends NOW."

Espio jumped into the air and began spinning around, whipping up the air around him into a Leaf Tornado. The smoke was dissipated by the whirlwind, and Greninja was thrown into the air, getting slashed by multiple razor sharp leaves. The tornado faded, and Greninja began hurtling towards the ground, until finally regaining consciousness and landing on its feet.

It prepared another Water Shuriken, but before it could throw any, a Kunai held up by an invisible force thrust itself into Greninja's chest.

"NIIINJAAAAA!" Greninja cried in pain. As blood spewed from its wound, the Ninja Pokémon fell onto its back, its breathing slowly stopping.

Espio reappeared at last, holding the bloodied Kunai in his hand and standing over Greninja's body.

"Case closed."

 **K.O.!**

Boomstick: Damn, that was cold.

Wiz: Greninja had multiple moves at its disposal, but really, the only one that was reliable was Extrasensory, and even then, Espio could have taken the hit fine. Espio was easily able to counter or evade anything Greninja could throw at him.

Boomstick: Not only that, but while Greninja had no way of knowing where Espio was when he was invisible, Espio would have been able to sense where Greninja was even while Double Team and Smokescreen were active thanks to his keen sense of awareness.

Wiz: Espio was also much faster than Greninja, and that's more than a little important when you're a ninja. And one of Espio's most powerful attacks, the Leaf Tornado, was able to exploit Greninja's weakness to grass-type attacks.

Boomstick: It looks like Greninja croaked.

Wiz: The winner is Espio.

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 _Two students._

"I analyzed every amazing hero… even you! I wanted to learn everything I could about them… You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same, helpless defenseless kid anymore! FROM NOW ON, DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!"

 _Honing their unbelievable power._

"We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please."

 _Their potential: leagues ahead of their classmates._

 _But what is stronger… One For All? Or Crescent Rose?_

 _Izuku Midoriya VS Ruby Rose._


End file.
